1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to human powered watercraft, and more particularly, to surfboards, paddleboards.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently paddleboards are propelled on flat water by use of a handheld paddle or by direct hand-paddling from a prone or kneeling position. They have a simple design, and are readily portable.
Lifeguards have recently come to consider the stand up paddleboard as one of their most critical pieces of equipment. A first reason is that the speed of a stand-up paddleboard is greater than hand-paddling prone or kneeling on a surfboard. A second reason is the ability to visually survey an area of water that is much greater from the standing position than from a prone position. On heavy surf days, lifeguards now frequently stay out on the water patrolling from the paddleboard. A third reason is that paddleboard portability and deployment speed is comparable to surfboards. If, however, paddleboards could be even greater speed, their utility would be further enhanced.
The art shows many human powered watercraft designs. However, no prior designs are as readily portable as a paddleboard. Portability is especially important for rescue response time, but is also important for any user. Prior designs are large and heavy. They have parts that move independently in multiple planes, and that cannot readily be locked to form a unitary object for transport or use. They also do not readily fit onto popular roof racks, as do paddleboards. These issues make them awkward and time-consuming to transport.
Prior designs are relatively complex. Many have an excessive number of parts, and are generally costly to manufacture. Further, some require user assembly prior to the first use. Some require assembly and disassembly for transportation.
With prior designs, the rider is unable to position the feet in a preferred or natural paddleboard stance. The watercraft has limitations as to the number of available positions and stances. This is limiting for the rider, and he/she cannot vary the stance in response to constantly changing water conditions. Prior designs also do not permit a rider to use uniform, directional cross-country skiing striding mechanics required for powerful, efficient strokes. Further, many actually require substantial shifting of body weight during strokes, such as shifting the weight from right to left, or from fore to aft.
Many designs specify retentive bindings or foot wells to retain the feet. This foot retention is required to counter instability on the water that is inherent with the design. Bindings or foot wells are inconvenient, and increase the chance of injury to the rider's foot, ankle, or leg when the rider looses balance.
Prior designs are difficult to remount in the event of the rider falling off or capsizing the watercraft. The right and left halves of the craft are relatively free to pitch, yaw, and roll independently of each other. The movement of the halves is not limited to movement that is only within the horizontal plane of the watercraft. Further, the movement of the halves is not restricted to movement that is only along the long axis of the watercraft. Remounting is difficult when the right and left halves of the watercraft are not securely connected together to limit movement. The leverage required to pull the rider's body onto a freely moveable half of the craft is unusually difficult. If the watercraft utilizes a foot well or bindings, then the rider insert his/her feet into the bindings while attempting to balance on the freely moving halves.
Most prior watercraft are inherently unstable on the water. Many have right and left halves that are free to move in two, or all three, planes. The right and left halves are generally free to independently pitch, yaw, and roll. Even on calm water, the rider's balance must be continually shifted to compensate for the independent movement of the parts. The balancing issue is exaggerated on rougher water.
This shifting requires continual and substantial balancing on the part of the rider. Attention, balance, and strength are required just to keep the right and left halves in proximity, and directed forward. Substantial concentration and coordination are required to use the craft. For the recreational rider, casual use of the craft feels more like work than play. The instability has the overall effect of detracts from permitting the rider to use smooth, powerful strides to propel the craft. The shifting of balance makes forward progress inefficient, and increases the chance falling.
Prior designs do not substantially glide over the water surface as quickly and easily as a paddleboard, but rather plow through the water generating greater water resistance. This greater water resistance, coupled with the inability to use a powerful striding motion, causes prior craft to move slowly through the water. The water speed of the craft is slow. It is nearly impossible to catch a wave with a cumbersome watercraft. A slowly moving watercraft is ineffective for rescue operations, and impedes athletic and recreational riders.
Prior designs are very specialized. They are for use in a very specific manner only, and lack functional flexibility. Generally they do not have alternate uses, and especially alternate and complimentary uses that are well established.
The above human-powered watercraft suffer from a number of disadvantages:                (a) Paddleboard human propulsion comprises hand-paddling prone or using a handheld paddle        (b) Restricts a rider's stance        (c) Is unstable and requires substantial balancing        (d) Requires substantial concentration and coordination to use        (e) Riders have difficulty moving the halves with a full force stride        (f) Plows through the water rather than gliding over the water        (g) Does not have a rapid top water speed        (h) Substantial difficulty surfing a wave with the craft        (i) Difficulty remounting the craft        (j) Manner of use is restricted, and lacks complimentary uses        (k) Is heavy, large, or awkward in transport        (l) Requires assembly for use        